A Dangerous game
by Mira Uchiha of sabertooth
Summary: I knew i wasnt supposed to love him but i did, but the reapings changed everything and not for the better. KatnissxCato rating may change, slight peeta bashing no flames I do not own the hunger games the only time i will say this
1. prolouge

Prolouge

I never meant for it to happen. It just did, I love him, Cato Ludwig, I truly do love him. I know I am not supposed to after all, love is a dangerous game,especially during the hunger games. It all happened when I saw him on the Tv during school, the Capitol was doing Reruns of the reapings, I remember not really paying attention until Madge had said something. He had Volunteered in the place of a young boy.

He won that year and when he came to my district for the victory tour I met him, in the woods in place that we now consider 'ours'.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Walking towards the cabin my father showed me when I was younger with a bow in hand. And there he was laying on the ground just staring up at the sky._

 _His hair shined slightly in the sunlight, as I walk closer I see that his eyes are closed with tears falling down slowly._

 _"Are you okay?" His eyes snap open "whats it to you slum rat?" he snarls at me, it stung but I stayed calm. "Hey you dont even know me. You could tell me whats wrong you know, you will never see me again and if you do its because im in the games, and most likely I will die before I can say anything"_

 _I walk towards him and sit down setting my bow by my side as I speak. He watches me wearily, patiently I wait for him to do something._

 _"It haunts me." he says as he closes his eyes again, "The Games, all my life I thought that winning was the only thing that mattered. I was so wrong," he pauses to take a deep breathe and wipe the tears that had managed to escape, "I see them everynight in my dreams, the children that died by my sword, the little boy who reminded me of my little blown to bits before my eyes, and now instead of the little boy I see my brother, barely alive and whispering monster before he dies." He stops but he has said enough, sighing I stand and hold a hand out to him._

 _"Come," he looks at me before slowly taking my hand and standing. I lead him to the cabin that I was headed to before I found him, hunting along the way, when we reach the cabin I start a fire in to cook the animals I caught, handing him a knife he is silent as he helps skin the animals. After a while I begin to tell him about my family, my mother, Prim, even my father, he smiles at some parts and then frowns at others. He laughs and then he is quiet during others, while he cooks the meat I head to the back of the cabin to gather some herbs we could use._

 _As I walk back in he looks toward me " you know hunting is illegal right? So then why do you do it?" I look at him " Even the peace keepers starve here." For a while I said nothing. "My father was the one who provided food for numerous people here in district twelve, and when he died everyone went hungry for a while, at least until I started to hunt in his place." Taking the cooked meat I make us a small meal. He hesitates but soon his entire plate is empty not even a crumb left._

 _"I never got your name you know, My name is Cato, Cato Ludwig, whats yours."_

" _I think everyone knows your name Cato, my name is Katniss Everdeen."_

 _He smiles and looks at me, " A beautiful name for some one like you, Katniss."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Before he left Cato introduces me to Haymitch abernathy, District twelves only surviving Victor. He told me that Haymitch agreed to let me stay with him so Cato could call me while he was away, I agreed, but only if I could have my sister with me, and soon after that Prim and I were moved in to the house.

Two nights later I had a call from Cato, telling me about a nightmare that he had and to tell me what district 11 was like, it would continue like that as he reached a new district he would call to tell me what it was like, and about any nightmares he had. When he reached the capitol he laughed as he described what some of the people wore, he said he met a humanoid tiger while there.

Everything was fine until the next years Reaping, everything changed after that, but not for the better.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter Two

Cato Calls

I sit in the silence of my room on the train that will take me to the Capitol, a phone next to me which is due to ring at a moments notice.

And then the phone rings, hesitating slightly I reach for it and answer breathing out slowly as I bring it towards my ear, "Hello?"

"Katniss, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you shouldn't have to go through with this horror." His calming voice laced with panic comes through, " I couldn't let her die Cato, she is twelve years old, twelve! I -" I stop as I feel a sob trying to break free. He takes a deep breath " I know, I knew the moment I saw the recaps for your district and her name was called, I knew you would volunteer, but call me cruel if you wish, I wish you hadn't put yourself in deaths hands, its selfish of me to say that but ,god Kat." I can practically hear the tears trying break free from his stormy blue eyes. "I know you can win this Katniss, I've already talked to my tributes and they are willing to let you into the careers you wont have to train with them you can work on the things you want and they wont bother you unless you go to them, although it is probably best to avoid them so you have surprise on your side-"

"Cato" I interrupt "Thank you I, I d-" The sob I have been holding finally breaks free. "Don't cry Kat, Please dont cry, your strong, I know you can win this god forsaken game,if you dont think you can do it, then do it for Prim, promise me you will win for Sunshine." Wiping my tears I nod before speaking. " I promise Cato," I say

"After the tribute parade meet me on the roof of the tribute tower at midnight, I need to see you." he says to me "alright there is soemthing I need to tell you anyway." I say, tonight I will tell him tonight to atleast have some kind of closure before I am thrown in the lions den. "Okay I'll see you at the parade, talk to haymitch about what I told you too, so he knows what to plan." he says. " I will, bye Cato-" "Dont say that, It sounds like you have already given up when you say that," He sounds as though he was holding back a sob, his voice was strained and shakey,

"Then I will see you later Cato."

After Hanging up, The reality of what is happening finally hits me. And the sobs that managed to sneak by are finally free.

I have to win no matter what, for Cato and for Prim.


	3. Chapter 2

Before we begin I would like to thank some one for their support

drum roll please...

FAIRY WITH FANGS (nice user BTW)

Thank you for your support and I hope you can stick to my bizarre update schedule * sweat drop * .

Now (for my BFF who pointed this out, thanks Minnie) I know Cato seems a bit Off Character (okay maybe a lot) but I promise there is a method to my madness! Probably I don't even know these thing write them selves to be quite honest. Honestly I have been writing this story since the end of my sophomore year.. and I just graduated high school... and I have been meaning to type them (I did it on paper when I got bored during class) up I honestly for got what chapter I stopped on but I have used more then half of the note book I started it on lol.

Now for my guest user who also commented thank you! I really wish you had an account so I could thank you but this works too :)

 **Now the moment you have been waiting for CHAPTER TWO THE TRIBUTES**

 **Chapter two**

 **The Tributes**

"So let me get this straight, you have a place in the careers per Cato's request and his brats are okay with this?" The drunk says after hearing me say the same thing for the fifth time. "Haymitch what if its a trap?"

"No, no its definitely not trap." Haymitch says absently while taking a drink from his flask. Sighing in frustration Peeta turns to me, "Katniss think why would Cato, who might I add murdered children in last years Games, offer you a place in the Careers? I think its a trap to have you pulled into a false sense of security" out of the corner I see the pink monstrosity nod in agreement.

"Peeta I am sorry but you don't understand the situation nor do you understand Cato" I say to him

"What?And you do?" he says in disbelief. I look at him for a moment.

"Yes, I do."

After waiting for an eternity, waiting for the stylist to cover me in coal and a helmet like last year. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear the stylist come in,"You are so brave." he doesn't seem like the other capitol lap dogs, he doesn't have an accent like Effie either. "people usually congratulate me." He smiles at me and chuckles, "Do you know why I am here?" I look at him. "To make me pretty?" he smiles at me again "Not quite Miss. Everdeen, I am here to help you make a statement." He says after a few moments of quiet he speaks again "Are you afraid of fire Katniss Everdeen?" I feel like I might regret this.

Haymitch walks up to me after Cinna explained the costume to Peeta and I, " I know you are going to anyways but now you know its okay with me,so go for it and here comes the pretty boy with your new partners." Turning I look for Cato, I see him walk towards us with his head held high and walking with a purpose. "Hey Kat." he smiles at me. "Cato" I nod in greeting before looking towards the two behind him, He motions them forward "Clove and Titus, this is Katniss Everdeen, don't piss her off. Katniss these are my first pair of tributes Clove and Titus" Looking at the girl she looks no older than fifteen, but something about her eyes rubs me the wrong way. Looking at Titus next I feel he might be one of the harder people to beat, him being more than a whole foot taller than me,and much more muscular. "Katniss Everdeen and this is my district partner Peeta Mellark" Peeta looks at me before shaking his head at me and walks away from me.

"So what can you do?" Titus asks, me I look at him in the eye.

"I hunt."

After talking to Cato for a bit longer, the three minute warning goes off and Cinna is calling me for last minute adjustments and to give us tips before Haymitch stumbles over to us "You ready sweetheart?" I nod "Good now get on the carriage it's time." He walks off as I climb into the carriage with Peeta, and then the doors open and the noise was overbearing, and suddenly we are moving, and it goes quiet, and then all at once its louder than before and flowers are thrown towards us as I look towards the flaimg people on the screen.

I feel something touch my hand and I pull it away as I look towards Peeta "Come on they will love it" after I nod he takes my hand raises them above our heads. And if its possible the crowd get louder and I realise they are chanting one thing.

My name.

I see district two look toward us no expression on their faces, and I cant help but feel a sense of dread. Suddenly it goes quiet as our carriage rolls to a stop. And a snake like man stands up. "Welcome to the seventy-fourth Hunger Games! Tributes we welcome you," After he says that I lose myself in thought and it isnt until I feel the carriage moving again that I snap out of the trance that I was in.

Back in the bottom of the tribute center haymitch walks towards smiling and clapping "You did good sweetheart" he says as he waits for us to step off the carriage "Alright lets go! Im hungry and in need of a good drink and then we are going to sleep long day ahead tomorrow." he says looking at me knowingly. I turn to look for Cato to see him already looking towards me, subtly he gestures with a finger towards the roof and nods at me before walking away with his tributes.


End file.
